nrofandomcom-20200214-history
Team Red Zone
Team Red Zone is a NRO team that is led by MisterRedman (Formerly known as redman1123). This team is a veteran team and has taken part in many different Robot Combat Competitions, being one of the most successful for mostly winning competitions or gaining a high placing within a competition. MisterRedman is also the CEO of the 'New Robot Order' group and the admin over House Robots and Other Weight Classes (Antweight, Middleweight etc.). He is also the first to create gyroscopic precession robots within Roblox Robot Combat, holds the most wins just by using a famous wedgebot named White ''(Now currently known as ''Mister White) and has taken the House Robot world by storm with the creation of Juggernaut, Titan ''and ''The End. ''He is also known for his many wacky but entertaining competitions like ''Den Of The End, The Juggernaut Tournament and Realm Of Titan NRO Career The Juggernaut Tournament (Host) Robots Entered: Colossus, Shere Khan, Mister White, Olympus, GoldRust, Usnig Wins: 9 Losses: 6 Best Place In Competition: 3rd Place (Mister White) Notes/Further Details: This was the first competition that I hosted/competed in within the NRO, I believe that I performed well, I may not have won the competition, but I put up a great fight. Spitfire's Pre-Fleaweight Tournament NRobot Wars Did Not Enter Aadam Bomb Realm Of Titan (Host) Robots Entered: Stinger, Colossus, Bunsen, Shere Khan, Pure Metal 4, Darkstar Wins: 15 Losses: 12 Best Place In Competition: 4th Place (Colossus) Notes/Further Details: This competition was huge, so huge that I honestly didn't expect to win, but getting 4th place? That's not too bad. Texodus's Robot Wars Robots Entered: Wins: 4 Losses: 1 Best Place In Competition: Notes/Further Details: Finally! I actually won a competition within the NRO! It's unbelievable! I'm really pleased I did win this, however, I think Crocodilotron has some problems. Saw Showdown The Juggernaut Tournament 2 (Host) Robots Entered: Lemon, Stinger, Scutters Revenge, Crocodilotron, Hells Shovel, Colossal Wins: 16 Losses: 6 Best Place In Competition: 2nd Place (Lemon) Notes/Further Details: I did extremely well in this competition, especially with my new and powerful robot, Lemon! I will be retiring Crocodilotron however as he causes too many problems. Den Of The End (Host) Robots Entered: Lemon, Scutters Revenge, Stinger, Colossal, Hells Shovel, Thunderstorm Wins: 6 (Group Stage), 8 (Final Stage) Losses: 3 (Group Stage), 6 (Final Stage) Best Place In Competition: Tied 3rd (Thunderstorm) Notes/Further Details: I very much enjoyed Den of The End, as it was one of my most favourite competitions, I will be retiring Hells Shovel however, but I will bring back Thunderstorm more, as it is an incredible machine and has made a great NRO debut Saw Showdown 2 Robots Entered: Lemon and Shere Khan Wins: Losses: Best Place In Competition: Notes/Further Details: I believe my performance in Saw Showdown as sub-optimal. I didn't do too great but I didn't do too bad either. I somehow managed to win a battle with Shere Khan also. However, I am pleased about how well Lemon is coming along. NRO W/L Ratio Wins: 44 Losses: 23